Carlisle's New Life
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Carlisle has his kids, his job, and a new ex wife. what's he going to do now? Carlisle and all the cullens belong to stephanie meyers. Mature just in case...i dont doubt my future chapters. Some ideas found form my best friend Terri
1. Prelude

"Carlisle!" Edward Cullen called upstairs, sounding as if he has just been running for an hour, if he was human "We have a problem down here!"

Carlisle sighed as he put the papers he was working on back down on the desk and slipped out of his seat. He made his way downstairs gracefully, pushing his hair out of his face on the way.

"Esme stop this silliness" a soft gaze up from the floor was all Carlisle needed to stop in his tracks. There Esme stood with her Bags by her side and a look of pure anger towards…him.

"Esme?" he asked softly "dear what's going on?"

"I'm leaving" her words cut through him like a hot knife "I'm sick of this life"

"Esme, d…darling w…what are you t…talking about?" he stuttered for the first time in almost 400 years. "w..why would you want…to leave?"

"I'm sick of it Carlisle. Everything. Your always working, the kids are always at school. I joined so I could be part of a family but it seems like I'm always at home and everyone else it out all the time"

Carlisle didn't know what to say anymore. He was standing there looking like an idiot as his wife got ready to leave.

"But…where will you go? Vampires aren't exactly welcome anywhere, and you cant marry a human"

"I've already found someone else" now those words really hurt "he's with The Volterra and he's promised to help me keep my diet"

There seemed to be nothing else to say. Carlisle watched as Esme picked up her bags and left the house, climbed into the blue Mercedes he had bought her a few years ago and drove off.

"Carlisle…" He turned o look at Alice weakly, not knowing what to say, or do. As a Vampire he couldn't cry no matter how much he wanted to.

"I…I need to go" he whispered, walking out the door and towards his Car

"Carlisle don't!" Edwards voice was just background music to Carlisle as he climbed into the Vehicle and started it. He laid his head on the steering wheel for a few seconds before setting the car into reverse, backing out of the lot, and speeding off.


	2. The talk

"I thought you would be here" With a turn of the head Carlisle felt a sharp breath entering his none existent lungs as Alice made her way over to him. "Everyone is worried about you"

"Your all vampires, I should be much easier to find"

"But I'm the only one who was willing to disturb your alone time to bring you home" She had the usual Smile spread across her soft face as she took a seat beside him. "And besides, they didn't want to go looking across the top of every tree in the forest just to find you and get yelled at"

"You should know I wouldn't yell at you" He turned away, gazing back into the dark forest and seeing the river not too far off.

"We usually do, but Esme has never left before now" He did his best to look away from Alice, so she wouldn't see his hurt, but she only showed up on his other side. "we know that one hurt you Carlisle. Don't try to hide it from us, please"

"It's my problem Alice. It seems to be my fault she left"

"It is not your fault Carlisle, it was just her choice. She's giving up so much for nothing"

"Not in her eyes. This guy must have…really dazzled her"

Alice took hold of Carlisle's are and pulled him to his feet, looking around through the trees before turning back to him "let's go for a run"

"Alice…"

"Please Carlisle"

Well, He never could say no to her. "Alright, but then we go back home?"

"Anything you want" She only had to give his arm one more tug before he followed her through the trees. Once in a while he would hit a branch, or something bigger, but then of course he never really felt pain.

"Alice are we going any where in particular?"

"Not really" She laughed.

After a few minutes of jumping through trees, and then running on the ground Carlisle found himself standing right beside his car. "we're here already?"

"Yes we are, but you won't be going home"

"Alice…"

"I know I promised, but your about to get a call" Well, she was always right, and usually on time. When Carlisle's phone rang he pulled it out of his pocket and took a quick look at the caller ID.

"the hospital?" he whispered before flipping the phone open and putting it up against his ear "Dr. Cullen…yes…alright…I'll be right there" closing the phone he put it back in his pocket and sighed. "I'll see you at home?"

"Of course you will" she Smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist in a strong hug before running off towards her porch and climbing in.

Carlisle let himself smile a bit as he crawled into the drivers seat of his Mercedes and started it up. He took one last look over at Alice as she drove off into the highway, and he soon followed on the way back to town.


	3. The drive home

After a long shift at the hospital Carlisle climbed back into his Mercedes and laid his head on the steering wheel. "You know, you have your own car" he whispered into the dash bored, not bothering to look up from his place.

"But you wouldn't be able to talk to me if I was in another vehicle. What good would that be if I came here to talk?"

With a soft sigh Carlisle brought his head up from the steering wheel and turned a bit, laying his arm on the back of his seat and looking back at Edward. "Not afraid of me yelling at you anymore?"

"I wasn't afraid. I was…concerned. Never seen you yell before after all" Carlisle couldn't help but laugh at his adopted son. "Well it's true"

"Edward, I am fine" He smiled, knowing Edward could still read his mind "There is nothing for you kids to worry about"

"Don't give me that bull Carlisle. Esme left. There is definitely something to worry about, especially if you're not confining yourself to your study and refusing to let anyone in"

"Edward I handle hurt a bit better then a human" he smiled "or you for that matter" Carlisle moved to leave his car, only to be stopped by a hard hand taking hold of his shoulder quickly, and holding him in his place. Edward had always been faster then everyone else in the family. "Edward, let me go please"

"You are not leaving until we talk Carlisle"

"As I recall I am the father figure in our family, not you" He growled dangerously. Well that was a new one, even for him. Edward quickly let go of his shoulder and backed away a bit. "I…I don't need to talk Edward. You and Alice of all people should know that"

"We do. But that doesn't mean we're just going to let you deal with the self pity by yourself" of course he was going to be stubborn "and besides, she was like a mother to all of us Carlisle. Her leaving hurt us just as much"

"Still" There never was much to say out loud to Edward. His ability to read minds was useful once in a while, at least not when he was hearing other peoples thoughts about their sex lives.

"Carlisle, please keep those thoughts to your self" of course he would hear that.

"Edward, can I drive home?"

"well I don't have a car, so I don't see why not" but first of all, Edward had to move to the front. It didn't take long. Maybe a second before he was buckled in and Carlisle was pulling out of the drive way.

"So who's waiting for me at home?" Edward got a weird look on his face for a second before he realised what Carlisle meant.

"Rose and Emmett had to go hunting, but Alice and jasper didn't want to leave until they knew for sure you we're alright"

"And why would they not know I'm alright? Alice can see the future"

"she hasn't seen anything yet Carlisle" the older man sighed as he drove through the city and towards the country side. "and you know how Alice is when she doesn't see someone's future after something horrible happens."

"She should know I will be fine"

"In a year or two maybe. But not right now. You and Esme have been married for almost 100 years before she pulled this off. Humans feel pain if someone divorces them after five years"

"I am not a human"

"Of course your not, but you still have to hurt"

"Edward, you can read my mind. You know I'm in a lot of pain right now" he really couldn't keep it away from his kids forever "But I am not going to be the person who breaks down. You guys need me more then I need you"

"Once in a while it's alright to break down Carlisle"

"Not until all of you are past it"

It never did take long to get from the hospital back home, but for some reason today it seemed to take even less time. Maybe it was because he was so busy actually talking to someone this time, or maybe because he drove faster whenever Edward was in the vehicle. The boy did always complain he drove too slow even though he still drove faster then a human.

"Carlisle!" He had just enough time to climb out of his car, and close the door before Alice tackled him. There was no room for Carlisle to move his arm for support as his back hit the Mercedes, creating a dent in the hood. "Opps"

"Alice" if there was one piece of equipment you did not mess with, it was the Mercedes. The one thing Carlisle loved almost as much as his family. Needless to say Alice was back inside the house before Carlisle could react, and Jasper wasn't far behind

"Why don't you go to your study for a while" Edward suggested "give Alice some time to Hide, and you some time to calm down"

"that's the first good thing I've heard all day" he whispered, looking back at his car before giving up and heading into the house and up to his study


	4. The Beautys suggestion

The first day of Carlisle's worst week, month, year, or life ever had officially ended 2 minutes ago. The house was quiet other then Alice's happy calls from her and jaspers room. The one regret Carlisle ever had about keeping his study in the room beside Alice and jaspers room. The only people who used their bed more was Emmett and rose.

Of course, Vampires didn't make that much noise when they moved but for some reason Carlisle could hear someone moving just outside his room. It wasn't Alice and jasper, obviously, and Edward had already talked to him, so next would be…

"Come in Rosalie" He said softly so only she could hear. The door creaked open and the goddess like beauty slipped into the room gracefully. "What can I do for you?"

"I figured you needed a girl's opinion on to…well yesterdays happenings. And no Alice does not count. She has a different point of view from me"

"And all guys have the same opinions?"

"Depending" she shrugged, moving across the room and in front of his desk in a swift step, or five. "But girl's opinions differ far more"

"And what is your opinion on…what I should do"

"Talk to someone"

"Including you I've now talked to three people"

"Not someone you're forced to talk to Carlisle. Someone you want to talk to. Like a friend. Charlie or one of the other doctors."

"The other Doctors don't Care about my love life, and Charlie does not need to be bothered by me"

"Carlisle, either you talk to Charlie or another friend, or you talk to one of us. I just thought it would help if you talked to someone else who has been divorced" well, there was one point for Rosalie. "And besides, Charlie is your friend. You're the one that taught me that friends will drop everything for you if you need them"

"I'm starting to think that teaching all of you kids anything is going to haunt me forever"

"Of course it will" she smiled "but you know you love us"

"if I didn't you wouldn't be here" he smiled softly "you, Esme, Edward and Emmett would be dead, and Alice and jasper would be having sex somewhere far away from me" All Rosalie did was shrug. She knew that if it wasn't for him she would be dead and she thanked him for it. She didn't really like being a vampire, but there was always one good thing about it. Emmett made everything better.

"Just talk to Charlie. Please"

"I'll see if I can get him on a day off" he sighed "And yes, I promise"

"That's all I ask" the first time Carlisle had ever seen Rosalie hug anyone was when Emmett was first changed. After that, she wouldn't touch anyone else with a ten foot pull, until tonight. Carlisle felt himself jump a bit when Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a strong hug. He couldn't help but laugh as he touched her shoulder just before returning the hug and letting her go.

"I take it you and Emmett have just gotten back from hunting" she nodded softly "then go back to him. He's probably already missing you" she couldn't help but laugh at the thought as she hugged him once more before running back downstairs.

Leaning back in the chair Carlisle closed his eyes and let the darkness take over. He could never sleep or dream, but that didn't mean he had to keep his eyes open 24/7. Once in a while it was nice to just close his eyes and relax. Especially these past few hours.


	5. New Friends

A few Days later Carlisle sat in the forest just outside his house after a long shift at work. He had been putting up all day with weird looks from his co workers. Some of pity, and some of triumph, like they knew Esme was planning on leaving. One of the doctors had even tried to talk to him about it, of course that wasn't going to happen. The one thing he did hate about small towns is how fast information got around. It had taken barely a day for everyone to know about Esme's leaving once Carlisle had talked to Charlie. Of course, none of it was Charlie's fault. They had been talking in the middle of his office so anyone could have heard them.

"You must be Carlisle" The branch he was sitting on nearly broke under the weight of a second person "Believe it or not, Aro was worried about you"

"And why would Aro worry for me?"

"he said something about being your friend, and he was pretty ticked when he saw that Esme chick with another guy" yes, he really needed to be reminded of that "but he couldn't leave, so he sent me to check up on you"

"And who may I ask are you?" he asked sweetly, standing up on the branch so he stood a bit taller then her "I've never seen you before"

"That's because when you were with the Volterri for that short amount of time in your life, I was out on my own" Her smile was definitely alluring, although Carlisle didn't see himself moving on from Esme any time soon. "You alright Hun?"

"I will be fine" He shrugged softly "so Aro actually sent someone here all the way from Italy just to check up on me"

"Well…kind of" she shrugged "he was thinking of it, and I wanted to get out of the place before I hit Jane, and my friend wanted to come too"

"And your friend is…"

"Well you wouldn't remember her well I guess" she laughed softly "she's Edward Cullen's Twin sister. You bit her at the same time as him but she didn't want to stay"

"You mean she joined the volterri?"

"Well, she hangs around but when she needs to eat she goes hunting in the woods for Animals. She just didn't want to spend forever around her brother. They got into a lot of fights"

"Well, I guess I can understand that. But it must be hard for her to keep that diet around Aro and Casius. It was for me" he watched as she pushed a long red strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "So how does she survive"

"I keep them away from her" It was the first time he had noticed her eyes since she had popped out in front of her. He had been looking at her face the whole time, but never her eyes. The soft Golden colour with a small ring of red around the edge of her pupil told him she drank human blood, but not enough of it. "I go hunting with her once in a while, and I don't kill humans for food. Since most of the Volterri food is volunteers Aro makes me a bottle every day so I can survive. Same for her. Our amount doesn't kill the person, and they are never food for anyone else." She smiled as she fixed her hair once more "It's so we can Survive like the others, but we're not killing humans and their not being changed"

"And how may I ask did you convince Aro to go along with this? He is a stubborn man for his diet"

"But he can't say no to me" she smiled "I he wants to call me his adopted daughter he usually has to treat me like one, and besides, I'm too cute to say no to" she laughed "Now, your family seems pretty up tight right now"

"How do you know this?"

"I thought you would be at your house" she shrugged "but you weren't so I came here"

"Ahhh, I thought you could read minds like Edward"

"No" she laughed "Amilia Controls emotions, but on a different level then your…Jasper? She can make people feel emotions they may never have felt before"

"And what may I ask if your special ability?"

She simply shrugged "never found out"

"and you've been alive for…"

"500 years" she smiled "of course I look like I'm…"

"20"

"I was thinking my real age, 23. But I like your idea for age more" she smiled "so, would you like to go see your family? Amilia is dyeing to see Edward but she won't go without me"

"Alright" he smiled, looking back at the house as she jumped ahead of him "by the way, what's your name? You never told me!"

"It's Maribel, but please call me Maria" He shook his head softly before following her through the trees and back towards home


	6. Moving in

"Mia…" Edward growled darkly

"Isn't my baby brother happy to see me?" Mia smirked

"Mia do you have to push it?" Maria begged

"But it's so much fun"

"Mia…"

"He was better off without the Human tramp anyways"

"Mia stop!"

"Yes…stop" Maria could hear the low growl coming from Edwards throat as he glared at his twin sister "and your only older then me by ten seconds!"

"Kids, calm down" Carlisle smiled, stepping in between the twins and holding them back from each other "This is not the place to fight"

"Then Edward can stop being angry with me for stopping Aro from killing him!"

"That's what your angry about?" Carlisle demanded

"It was my choice Carlisle"

"Well I am going to have to thank her for stopping him. That was a stupid choice"

"It was still my choice" he growled

"And your also blaming me for the fact that your little tramp was killed by another vampire?" she growled "please, like I care enough about your love life to hire a hit on the human"

"You made your opinion about her very clear when you first meet her"

"so did Rosalie and your not blaming her" Maria sighed as she slapped her head softly

"Would you two stop it?" She whispered "we didn't come here so you could fight with your brother Mia"

"And Edward, you need to let go. Bella has been gone for five years"

"It doesn't matter" Edward growled

"Let's go Mia. We need to find a place quick"

"Why do you need a place?"

"Well…I don't exactly want to go home, and I figured now was a good time for these two to start getting along so we made plans to stay for a year or two"

"Well…you could stay here…"

"Carlisle…"

"Rosalie needs a friend as well, and her and Alice aren't exactly best friends"

"Still…"

"And it would be better for you and your sister to get along if you have to live together"

"I have no problems" Maria smiled "you Mia?"

"Just one"

"Mia…" Maria wined, looking at her friend with puppy dog eyes "please"

"Well…Fine!"

"You are my hero!" she screamed, jumping her friend and hugging her

"Let go please"

"We have one room left if you two want to bunk together"

"But…But You are seriously taking me away from Casius for a year?"

"Or two"

"Maria!"

"You will live" she growled dangerously

"but…but…fine!" she growled, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away

"And she's still a spoiled brat" Edward hissed

"Let's get you two settled in" Carlisle smiled "do you have any bags?"

"No, but Aro gave me some Money. he does have people who give him money just in case someone needs to leave for a while" she smiled softly "Mia and I can go shopping tomorrow"

"Can I join?" The girls looked up to see Alice walking down the stairs with Rosalie right behind her "I guess she wants to join as well"

"Rose!" Mia screamed, running over to her friend and tackling her best friend "it's been forever"

"I know I know" Rosalie laughed softly "can I please have my neck back Mia?"

"Sorry"

"My names Alice" Maria looked over at the short girl with medium lengthen black hair and golden eyes "I have a feeling your going to fit right in"

"The future teller right?"

"Yes" Alice smiled "and…I don't know your special powers"

"No one does" Mia smiled "not even her"

"You don't know your own [powers?" Jasper asked softly "Aro keeps mia around because she can control peoples motions, he keeps me around because I am cute. I haven't found my special power yet"

"you must be a new vampire" Emmett smiled as he made his way downstairs

"I am almost 500 thank you" she pouted

"with no idea of what your powers are?"

"lets leave it alone for now kids" Carlisle suggested before Maria could get another word in "for now lets get these girls settled into their new home"

"I like that idea" Maria smiled as Carlisle stood beside her

"Knew you'd fit right in after a while" Alice smiled before grabbing her arm an running upstairs "and we're going cloths shopping for you. Volterri clothing is so…boring"

"awe man"


	7. The Past

"Alice I need furniture more then Clothing at this moment" Maria tried to suggest as Alice pulled her through rows of different styles of clothing, trying to find the right kind for her.

"After this we also need to find you some new shoes, get you a hair cut, get you some jewellery and then tomorrow is all about finding you a job since you're too old to go to school with us like Mia"

"And for that I am truly thankful" she sighed "I don't want to go back to school again. Aro already made me go to collage every 80 years"

"So what did you take in Collage?"

"A few things. I took Medical three times, Musical arts twice, and literature all 4 times" she explained as she searched threw the racks and pulled out a nice pair of jeans.

"So you can…teach at the school for music. We have a lot of interest in it but no one with the qualifications. Or…the hospital is always looking"

"Working with Carlisle, does not sound like the best idea if we'll be living together" she laughed softly "I don't want to make him sick of me"

"I don't think he'll be getting sick of you any time soon" Alice smiled "oh, and remind me to pick you up a baseball shirt and pants"

"Why?"

"There's suppose to be a thunderstorm in a few days. We play baseball during those"

"Sounds like fun"

"It is"

Picking out a few more pairs of pants and some shirts Maria showed them to Alice for approval before going to try them on. When she found all the right fits she took them to the counter and went for her wallet

"Don't worry about it" Alice smiled "Carlisle said it was on him"

"But…I told him I had money"

"He likes to spoil people" she smiled "you think Rosalie and Mia are almost done?"

"Two very popular, pretty girly girls…not a chance" She laughed as Alice pulled out her dads bank card and paid for the cloths "give them another hour or…five"

"Well then while we wait for them we can go get those shoes and some jewellery then we can go to the hair saloon"

"Alright. I give up. I'll get the hair cut"

Alice wasted no time in grabbing hold of her arm an pulling he rout of the store once everything was paid for and in their hands.

"I cant believe it took us 4 hours to shop for all of this…stuff" Maria sighed as she looked through the bags "Mia did you even get anything for school?"

"Of course. I got some note books, some pencils and pens, and a few other things"

"Like, cloths, cloths and more cloths?"

"There are not that many cloths"

"Enough for three people"

"Alright girls, lets not bug each other about your shopping styles" Alice laughed "Carlisle is waiting for us at home"

"Doesn't he work?"

"He hasn't been working as much for the past few days. Doesn't want to stay away from home as long anymore. He's afraid one of us will leave like Esme did"

"What would he do if she came back?"

"Truthfully I don't know. I hope if it does happen he doesn't take her back"

"But, isn't she like a mother to you?"

"Not as much as Carlisle is like a father to all of us"

"What Esme did was really low" Rosalie whispered "all he's done for us is try to make us as human as possible, and she's just tried to take over the mother role for all of us"

"So you wouldn't want her back in the family?"

"Not after what's she's done to him. I mean, she ruined one of the greatest guys I've ever meet. Not as good as Jasper must say, but still an amazing guy"

"Well from what I've seen of him so far he's a sweetheart" Maria smiled, looking outside the window of Alice's yellow porch as they drove down the road towards the Cullen house. "I don't understand why she would leave someone like him"

"Probably because he use to work a lot" Alice explained "he likes the idea of saving peoples lives"

"Well that's something he should be proud of, and she should have been proud of him for it"

"she use to be, but…I guess she just got sick of being alone" there was a dead silence for a few minutes, until Alice pulled into the drive way of their house and everyone climbed out of the vehicle. "they'll be dropping off the furniture tomorrow so today we can put your closets together and put up some of those posters you bought"

"And tomorrow I go job hunting" Maria sighed "this could be an interesting week. I've never had a job before"

"Well if you want you already have one" Maria turned in her spot and felt herself blushing a bit as Carlisle walked up to her "The hospital just lost a doctor, and Alice told me about your medical degree…"

"Alice!"

"I was trying to help" Alice laughed

"Anyways, they said they would give you a chance"

"Carlisle…i…thank you" she whispered "I can't believe you did that for me"

"Well I thought you might like it" he smiled "and you can start tomorrow"

"Sounds great"

"We don't have school for another week anyways, so we can put your new furniture in your room" Alice promised

"And I'll try not to put too much girly stuff up on the walls" Mia smiled softly

"Not that she can keep a promise" Everyone turned around to see Edward stepping out of the house "she actually really loves to break them"

"Edward you promised" Carlisle warned his son with a low growl in his voice

"Fine…"

"I should just go home" Mia whispered "I'd at least be happy with Casius"

"Mia he said he would visit. I'm sick of that place. Please stay with me"

"Fine, but only as long as you are sick of that place the minute you want to go back, we go back"

"or you can go back alone" she whispered "I don't know if I'll ever want to go back"

"Maria, Jane is not that bad"

"I don't like her" she growled "and I don't like being around her"

"You're pissed because even after 200 years you hold a grudge against her because she stole Aro from you"

"She's a whore" she growled dangerously

"Well, let go inside" Carlisle smiled, not knowing what to say about the situation "Emmett and Jasper are waiting to see their girls again"

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, running into the house and towards her boyfriend.

"Well, she's a hyper one" Carlisle looked back at Maria to see her laughing as Mia and Rosalie headed into the house. "So, is there anything I should know about the hospital?"

"Just do your best" he smiled "it'll probably be better then the guy you're replacing"

"Not that good?"

"Should have worked in a morgue" She laughed as he walked over to her and pushed her hair out of her face before the wind could force it to cover her eyes. "Should…we go inside?"

"Sure" she smiled "I need to set up my room a bit anyways" Carlisle wrapped a soft arm around her shoulder and lead her back towards the house with a smile.

"So, you and Aro use to be…together?"

"For about 250 years, and then Jane came along and he decided she was better looking" she growled under her breath "dumped me like I didn't even exist"

"Well, if it helps any I think he made a mistake" she tilted her head up a bit so she could see Carlisle's face, and she blushed when she saw the smile spread from ear to ear.

"it does" she smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek before running ahead into the house. Maybe moving on was going to be a bit easier with Maria around.


	8. Reasons

"That was truthfully, the worst day of my life" Maria wined, walking through the front door of her new home and shoving her shoes off of her feet "for such a small town you have a lot of clumsy people"

"I Believe they got that from Bella when she was still alive" Carlisle's laughter filled the living room along with the sound of Maria hitting the floor

"That would be the human girl Edward was going out with right?" He nodded "Mia didn't like her for some reason. Never told me why"

"Possibly for the same reason Rosalie didn't much care for her. The risk that was involved in their relationship"

"I guess…but they'll make up I hope. That's what she came here for"

"I thought you said she came because you made her?"

"That's half the reason. The other half is she was sick of her and Edward always fighting, and casius was sick of hearing it when ever they saw each other"

The next few words they heard were neither Carlisle's nor Marias, but instead Mia's screaming voice just outside the door. "Edward you said you gave them my real name!"

"I did. While you live her you go by Cullen."

"Maria doesn't have to go by Cullen!"

"That's because it would look weird if there was all of a sudden another 23 year old women living with Carlisle going by his last name! he just lost his wife after all!" Maria sighed as the door slammed open and Mia came storming in

"I see you two are getting along famously" she smiled

"Shove it"

"Now kids, do you really have to fight?" Carlisle's sweet voice called to Maria as she looked up at him and away from Mia and Edward "we are living in the same house after all and we don't want to have to put up with your fighting every day"

"Then maybe I should go…"

"No way in hell Mia! You are staying right here with me!" Maria was on her feet quicker then the flash of a light, and she was standing face to face with Mia "you promised Casius you would settle this stupid feud between you and your brother and you are going to settle it"

"But…"

"No buts Mia! Or I will tell him you're not even trying and you know what that means"

"I'm stuck here even longer then you"

"Im here by choice" she reminded her friend softly "and I will stay here until you two make up"

"And if we do?"

"Then I'll decide what to do with myself while you go back to your boyfriend"

"Fine"

"I really don't want to try to get along with her" Edward growled, only to step back a bit when Mari glared at him "but…I guess I can try"

"For your own health" Carlisle laughed

"She's scarier then Esme"

"How do you think they all got me here?" Mia whispered "Just send Maria and I'm gone"

"I'm glade we have a mutual understanding" Maria smiled "now If you'll excuse me, they stuck me with all this paper work to do today and I really must get it done" without another word Maria was gone upstairs to her room.

"She's scary"

"You haven't seen anything yet little brother"

"10 seconds! You were born 10 seconds before me!"

"I'm still older" A smirk started to appear on Mia's face until she heard footsteps coming towards her "But I guess that doesn't matter" she smiled as Maria showed up behind her.

"I miss something?"

"No!" Edward and Mia screamed together

"Good" she smiled "Carlisle I haven't exactly done anything with medicine in a few hundred years. Could you help?"

"Been helping all day" he laughed, taking her by the shoulders and leading her back upstairs "I guess I could keep helping"

"How longs it going to take him to get over his ex…esme?" Mia asked softly as her eyes followed the other two upstairs

"In a year I bet they'll be dating"

"Try 8 months Edward" Alice always did have a way of sneaking in on a conversation like that "it was winter in my vision"

"You know too much"

"I know" she smiled before skipping off towards the couch where Jasper was already sitting "but her special power will be even more interesting"

"What is it?"

"You'll find out" she smiled before starting to think of her and jasper in some revealing positions

"Alice!"

"That's what you get for trying to cheat" she smiled

"Totally weird" Mia sighed "I'm going out"

"Where"

"Well you see, there's this big forest just outside this house that I'd like to run through for a while since I really don't like sitting around"

"Alright" Edward shrugged, heading off towards his room to finish off some of his homework quickly before he went to practice on his piano.


	9. Excuses

"Excuses are easy to make, don't you think?" well that was the most random thing Carlisle had heard all day. Right in the middle of their work Maria had just decided to blurt something out, and this is what she came up with.

"For some people they are, for others they find it easier to simply tell the truth" Not the best thing to say, but it was all he could come up with

"Like you?" and yet again, she threw him off a bit

"Well…I guess"

"Hmmm, people always seem to be making excuses. Mia say's she doesn't want to make amends with Edward because she doesn't want to risk being hurt more by him" "well obviously this wasn't as random as he had once thought, because it seemed to be going somewhere "And I used the excuse that I needed some time away from home, just to get away from Jane and Aro"

"Is it really that bad there? I mean…did you really care for him that much"

"It's not so much the fact that I cared about him, it was the idea that he could toss me away so easily" he touched her hair as she finally turned to look him in the eyes "after two hundred and fifty years it was as if nothing happened. He see's a beautiful girl in need of his help and all of a sudden…I no longer exist. And then he has the great idea of calling me his daughter. I guess I have you to thank for that one"

"Why would I be at fault for that, if I may ask"

"He figured if you could have a family he could to. But he didn't seem to understand that I didn't want to be shoved down to second best" she whispered "I would have rather just left, but he wouldn't let me until now. Only for short periods at least then I was "requested" to come back"

"He sent someone to get you?"

"No. he sent someone to tell me it was time to come home, and I knew if I didn't he'd send someone to get me. And I wouldn't be forgiven easily for abandoning"

This time he pulled her into his arms for comfort when he saw that she was starting to get a bit distant and quiet.

"And Jane didn't make it much easier" she whispered 'she always seemed to be shoving it in my face. I'm prettier. I'm more wanted. I got the guy you didn't"

"Well if it's any consolation, if I had been Aro I would have chosen you hands down" she laughed a bit at the thought "if I had meet you long before Esme maybe I wouldn't have had to go through the pain I'm in right now"

"But Esme…she just lost hope" she whispered "I saw her before I left. She seemed a little lost"

"What do you mean?"

"She was Happy with her new boyfriend but, it looked like she had been even happier once. Maybe when you two first meet"

"I let my job get in the way too much" he shrugged "and esme was more of a stay at home kind of person"

"Because of the time she comes from" she laughed "and from what I've heard she was married when she was human" Carlisle nodded "no matter how good or bad her husband may have been, it was still the life she was use to. In some ways it's her fault to. For not moving on form that style of living. If she had gone out from the house and gotten an education and a job she wouldn't have been so bored"

"you must have been born before me" Carlisle laughed "you seem to know more"

"No, that's women's instinct" Maria smiled, leaning up a bit and kissing his cheek "But you will learn about that as time goes on. It takes men many life times to learn"

"I feel a little insulted"

"Don't. Its just fact. We women like to confuse men. It makes life more fun"

"Well I hope I lean a bit quicker then most men. I don't want to be left behind"

"I don't think you will be" she smiled

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You know it's almost 4 in the morning" Mia turned in her spot to see Edward walking up to her. She simply shook her head and turned away

"What do you care?"

"I really don't. Carlisle and Maria do"

"They should know I'm fine"

"What ever" It was time for Mia to act. She knew if she didn't now she probably never would. She made a sharp turn on her feet and grabbed hold of Edwards shoulder, stopping him from moving

"Talk to me" she whispered "please Edward tell me what I did wrong. Why do you seem to hate me so much?"

"You show no signs of liking me" he said in his usual gruff tone

"I don't want to be the person who's trying to be nice all the time only to be yelled at and hated" she whispered "I can't handle being nice if you won't show those same feelings to me. I miss you Edward but…you're so attached to this family and I can't leave Casius"

"Then don't"

"But I want to know what happened. Before you meet that Bella chick we we're getting along alright again, and then…"

"You saved me" she took a step back from him, trying to take in his response "the one time I wanted to die, you had to go and save me"

"When my own brother comes to Volterra and begs my boss to kill him because he believes some human girl is dead I have to step in! you were being stupid Edward!"

"I was making my own choice!"

"one that would have crushed the Family you have now!" it was Edwards turn to step back "when I saw you talking to Aro like that…I never meet these people before but I knew they had to really care for you to put up with you for almost 100 years!"

"What a nice way of putting it"

"Edward, I can't come up with excuses anymore. I want us to be brother and sister again"

"There's no way we can't be Mia"

"I mean the way we treat each other. Right now we act as if we're enemies. As if we hate each other. I know that's not true in my case but…for you it may be different. I want to change that"

"I wanted to die"

"But didn't it help? You got to be with her. She never really died!"

"Still…"

"Still nothing Edward Mason!"

"It's Cullen!"

"That's it? Mom and dad are nothing to you anymore?"

"The are Mia but Carlisle saved me!"

"And gave you this life. I don't exactly call that saving me. The only good thing for me is Casius and Maria"

"I would rather live forever then have died without living any of my dreams Mia"

"You still can't really live them" she shrugged softly "you can't have a pure human child, or a human family. You can't die old with the person you love more then anything. I see that as a rip off"

"It may be a rip off, but I would still rather be alive now then dead long before my time"

"Maybe your right" she shrugged softly "but then maybe if you think that way, you can forgive me for giving you another chance with your girlfriend. She became your wife after all"

"And then she died"

"And everything in your life seems to be falling apart right now I know" she whispered "but, you need to deal. If you really care about Carlisle enough to take his name, then you should also care enough to think about his feelings. We both know he bit us because mom begged him, and because he was lonely. With Esme gone and the other four together…if you were gone he really would be left with almost nothing"

"But the others would still be around"

"As couples" she explained "they wouldn't be around for him the same way you can be, or Maria can"

"I don't understand Mia"

"He needs someone who's not focuses entirely on someone else" he was kind of starting to get it "He needs another guy around who can help him. And not a human like rose suggested to him. Yes she explained everything to me Edward. She needs someone who knows him more then everyone else. More then even Esme may have known him"

"Me…"

"Exactly. You were with him longer"

"But they had…other connections"

"They also had you around when Esme was bitten. Not as much one on one time as you and him had before he bit her"

"Fine, I get it. But still"

"Just…think about forgiving me. Please?"

"Alright. I'll think about it"

"Thank you" Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him a tight as she could before heading off back towards the house. He stood there for a few minutes thinking before turning on his heel and following.

P.S: Excuse any poor grammar there may be. I just got off work its 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired lol


	10. A few problems

"Edward…"

"You promised Maria you would keep going to school" The boys around the hallways apparently hadn't gotten over yesterday appearance, because they were still staring at her "Just ignore them. They'll stop after a while"

"But it's so annoying"

"There is one simple way to fix that" An evil smirk cross Edward lips before he turned around and screamed "hey boys, I'd back off if I were you or her boyfriend will have to come here and beat you all!" well that did the trick. Every single boy in the hallway turned away "go to class Mia."

"Where are you going?"

"I have gym"

"It's been how many years since you've been here?"

"100" he whispered "Carlisle was 368 when we left, now he's 468" he said quietly enough so only Mia could hear "Alice will be in Biology with you"

"The hyper one?"

"Rose will be there as well"

"Then I'm good to go" she smiled "once you point the way"

"You went yesterday"

"Sorry I don't remember things as quickly as you do"

"It's down the hall and to your left. Room 115" he sighed softly "now go"

"Thank you Edward" Mia smiled, hugging him softly before running off to class

"Dork…"

.

.

.

"How do you live with this" Maria whispered, leaning against the wall of Carlisle's office as she tried to think of something other then the sweet smell that filled the air of the hospital. All that blood around her.

"I've learned to ignore it to the point that I no longer crave it" She tilted her head down to see him bent over his desk filling out some paper work "It gets easier as time goes on"

"Yes, but the initial part of it is aggravating. Saving someone's life when there's so much…blood around"

The wall was hard against Maria's back when Carlisle moved in front of her, pushing her up against it just enough so it didn't break under either of their strength. She could have sworn he was about to say something sweet, but then there came a nock on the door.

"Carlisle, open up"

"Casius" Maria growled angrily, mad that he had interrupted their talk

Laughing Carlisle opened the door and let Casius walk in, only to receive a dark glare from Maria as he took a seat on the guest's chair.

"What? I can't exactly visit Mia in school. It would kind of look bad for a guy who's in his thirty's to be waiting for a 17 year old"

"Anywhere else would be fine"

"I can't control my thirst like Carlisle here can"

"So you came to the hospital?"

"Two vampires here to stop me if I loss control"

"It's alright Maria, if anything happens we will stop him" Carlisle smiled as he took his seat once more and continued his paper work.

"And besides, I have a message for you"

"And what is that?"

"Aro wants you back home"

"No"

"Maria…"

"I said no Casius. I already told him I wasn't coming back for a while"

"It's only for a week"

"Once again, no"

"Maria…"

"Casius I believe it is Maria's decision on what to do with her time" Carlisle suggest calmly "And in no way is it Aro's place to demand her be back home"

"That's not what Aro believes"

"I…have to get back to work" Maria whispered, stopping either of the boys from continuing their conversation "I'll see you later Carlisle" Without another word she turned towards the door and walked out of the room gracefully.

"Aro needs to leave her alone"

"He is her boss"

"It doesn't matter Casius. She has a choice in how to live her life"

"I really don't care either way. It was just an excuse to come here to see Mia"

"She'll be out of school in 2 hours. Until then, stay here and keep quiet"

"Yes sir"

.

.

.

"Casius!" Mia ran over to her boyfriend, jumping into his arms before he could enter the Cullen house in safety. "I missed you!"

"It has barley been a week" he laughed softly, returning the hug as he carried her into the house and set her down

"Still….I missed you"

"And how's your fighting with Edward going?"

"We're already starting to get along" she smiled, looking back at her brother sitting on the couch with Jasper

"Finally" he sighed, laughing a bit when he saw Nessie running over to Edward and jumping on his lap.

"Hey, I haven't seen this cutie yet"

"This is Nessie. Bella had her before she…you know"

"And where has she been all weak?"

"My place" Jacob shrugged, walking out of the kitchen as Maria and Carlisle walked in the door.

"Wolf" Maria growled, moving into attack position as Carlisle grabbed her arm

"Try friend" Carlisle whispered, pulling her back into his arms as she fought with his hold.

"Hey, no one told me there would be more leeches at the house"

"Shove it dog" Maria growled

"Maria calm down" Carlisle whispered. When she continued to fight him he pulled her upstairs.

"Well that was…interesting" Jasper tried not to laugh as Carlisle and Maria disappeared up the stairs.

'Marias been raised to hate werewolves" Mia explained to Jacob "she's been alive for almost 500 years"

"And you two aren't attacking me because…"

"Edward told me today that he was expecting a friend over, and he told me you were a werewolf so I wasn't aloud to attack"

"Carlisle usually doesn't know if you're coming until he see's you here"

"Well I hope he gets her to calm down. I really don't fancy my throat being ripped out"

"Not like the Cullen's would let her" Casius whispered, keeping himself back from attacking

"Casius…"

"I'm a bit on the old side as well" he whispered

"Still…"

"You need to control it in this house" Edward whispered

"Shove it Cullen"

"Casius that is my brother" of course Casius didn't listen. The minute Edward got to his feet Casius was in front of him. The boys stood here for a few seconds before the fighting started to escalate.

"This is our house Casius. You follow our rules"

"The only rules I have to follow are Aro's" Mia was in the middle of the boys just as Casius threw a punch, hitting her straight in the face. "Mia!"

"Get out" she growled, turning to face him

"Mia, I didn't mean to hit you"

"No, you meant to hit my brother! Leave now Casius!"

Casius was about to say something in his defence, but he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. "I take it…I need a new girlfriend"

"No shit Sherlock" she growled "now out!"

"Alright, alright" he sighed, turning on his heel and heading for the door "But don't expect to get back home easily"

"With you there I won't be going back"

"Harsh" he whispered, opening the door and walking out of the house

"Ass…"

"Mia?" she turned to see Edward and Jasper on their feet in front of Jacob and Nessie with surprised looks on their faces

"He hit me" she shrugged softly before walking off towards the kitchen

.

.

.

"Maria clam down" Carlisle cooed into her ear, holding her close to his chest as she continued to fight

"I have been calm all day" she growled "Around all that…blood"

"Jacob is our friend. His whole pack is safe from us or any other vampire"

"What is he doing here?" she growled

"He imprinted on Nessie" Now that was a language she understood "he spends almost every moment with her"

"He is a werewolf. She is half vampire. How does that work?"

"Female vampires can't have children" he shrugged "so it doesn't really matter"

"But…"

"It's how it is Maria. You will have to get use to it"

"I'll try"

"That's all I ask for now" His hands slowly let go of her, only to be pulled back

"I've told you a lot about myself, what about you?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, you use to live here before right?"

"Yes I did" he whispered "twice before now"

"And I've heard your kid's talk about two different Charles…what about the new one?"

"He was named after the last one" he laughed softly one of his buddies in the force had a kid a few years after he retired, and a year after he died" he seemed to be getting down while talking about his old friend "I meet his namesake when we moved back here. He's the same age as Charlie was and he seemed to have the same personality so…"

"It was like Charlie never left?"

"Exactly"

"What was so special about this guy?"

"He was the first human I really became friends with. Everywhere else we went it seemed like I just…couldn't risk having friends. It might reveal our secret and if that happened, we were doomed." Maria felt his arm tighten a bit around her shoulders "But Charlie…seemed to understand everything. "he trusted me more then he had trusted anyone else before"

"Something someone could really use when they don't have man friends outside the family"

"Pretty much yah"

"Don't be embarrassed about that" she laughed, looking up to see his head lowered into her shoulder "if I could have a friend like that I'd love it. My best friend is a vampire and while that's nice to have, I sometimes wish I could be friends with a human too."

"Well, maybe we should go back downstairs and see your friend once again. I heard fighting not too long ago"

"She probably got in a small fight with Casius again. They fight a lot"

"I see" She touched his arm softly, holding onto it a bit as he lead her downstairs once more


	11. The after results

Mia looked at her face in the Bathroom mirror, glade they had the bathroom in case they ever had any guests. She laid her hand right beside her black eye and sighed. Only Casius could leave a mark like that on her face, and now, she would never see him again. It was true that she hated him for what he did to her, but that didn't count out the fact that she did love him.

"Mia?" she turned away from the mirror just in time to see Maria opening the door to the bathroom "Mia what happened to you?"

"Casius got into a fight with Edward. I stepped in just as Casius threw a punch and…well you can see the results of that move"

"Mia, where did he go?" there was a low growl in her voice that told Mia if she saw Casius, he was dead meat.

"I sent him away" she whispered "I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. We're through" There was no other words to be said as Maria pulled her best friend into her arms and held on as tight as she could. "I miss him Maria"

"I know Mia, I know" she whispered, but the pain will go away"

If Vampires could cry this would be one time Mia would be in tears. She held a firm grasp on her friends shoulder, only letting go when the door opened once more to admit Edward.

"Carlisle's looking for you Maria" he whispered "the hospital called. There was a car crash outside of town and it's coming to forks hospital"

"I'm going" she whispered "Mia, everything's going to be alright"

"no it's not" she whispered, leaving the other two behind and heading upstairs to her room.

"Edward…"

"I'll talk to her" he smiled softly "go to work with Carlisle"

"Thank you" with that Maria headed out into the living room and left the house with Carlisle.

.

.

.

"Edward go away"

"Mia I promised Maria I would talk to you" The sound of glass hitting the door was never good "Mia what was that?"

"Nothing!" and yet another crash

"Maria was the only one who bought anything glass!"

"She can buy something else!" And another crash followed "I hate him!"

"Mia if you hated him you wouldn't be breaking things over him!"

Suddenly the crashing stopped, and he heard her hit the floor "Mia!" he called, opening the door to see her with her head tilted down towards the ground

"The one time I really want to cry and…I cant" she whispered "why did I dump him? Why am I so stupid?"

"Mia you are not stupid" Edward whispered, pulling her into his arms "you made a choice, and I think it was a good one"

"I don't!" she screamed "I…I love him"

"Mia it will hurt at first" he whispered, holding her close to his chest "it will always hurt for a while. But it will get better"

"No it won't" she whispered "it will never get better"

"Mia, just trust me"

"No. I want him back" she whispered "I need him"

"No you don't" he whispered "No you don't"


	12. New Love

"Alice you said there would be a thunderstorm!" Maria called out into the baseball field 7 months later "when is it supposed to come?"

"For an old lady you sure are impatient!" Alice laughed

"I refused to learn patients, and I am not old!"

"Now girls, lets not start a fight over age" Carlisle laughed as him and Edward walked over to them with the baseball bat's and ball with Mia right behind them "Alice when is it suppose to be?"

"In a few minutes"

"Then let's set up quickly" Maria moved as fast as she could, grabbing the bases from Carlisle's arms and smiling as she ran out and set them up in their place. "I could have done that!"

"But it's more fun for me to do it" she smiled, fixing the home base so it was straight and standing up, only to find him right in front of her "may I help you?"

"No, just came to say hello"

"You worked with me all day. You think you would be sick of me" she laughed softly

"I'm not, why? Are you already sick of me?" She never could resist his gorgeous eyes

"Never"

"It's time!" Alice called out across the field, getting ready to play as Mia, Emmett, and Edward headed out into the field with her.

"Jasper, it's your bat" Carlisle smiled, walking back a bit with Maria so Jasper could take his place at the base. A thunderous crack was heard when the bat made contact with the ball, and jasper went flying across the field.

"Edwards got it" Maria whispered

"As long as he doesn't catch it in the air Jasper should be fine" Just as Carlisle finished his sentence Edward came out of the forest and crashed into jasper at third base, creating an even bigger bang then before.

"Safe!" Jacob called from his spot as umpire, glade he really didn't have to play with them.

"Your turn handsome" Maria smiled, handing Carlisle a bat from the ground and pushing him forward a bit.

"I guess I have no choice" bring the bat up to his shoulder he looked out at the field and swung when Alice sent the ball flying. Even Edward seemed a bit taken back as the ball went flying into the forest, and it took him a few seconds to react. Within the time it took him to run out and get the ball jasper hit home and Carlisle reached it not far behind.

"Nice" Maria laughed, clapping as Carlisle walked over to her, and rose took bat. "That was amazing"

"I try my best to please" He smiled, tilting her head up a bit and leaning down to kiss her cheek as Rosalie went flying down the field. It may not have been a full kiss, but for now it was good enough for Maria. She knew he had finally gotten over Esme in the past week. He had packed away all the pictures he had of them together except for the single family picture, and he had sent the last of her things to the volterri with Aro when he had come to visit one day. Maria was content with waiting a while longer until he wanted to make the first move into anything bigger, if he ever did.

"Maria stop staring at Carlisle and take your place at bat!" Mia screamed down the field. For her it was a bit harder to get over Casius, especially with him visiting once every month trying to get her back. Sighing Maria picked up another bat and walked up to the base. Placing the bat on her shoulder she smiled as she looked out at Alice, and swung when the Ball was sent down her way.

.

.

.

"That was, by far the best game we have had in a long time" Alice laughed as everyone made their way out of the rain and back into the shelter of the Cullen home.

"You're only happy because you beat us by the last point" Jasper was right behind Alice as she walked into the living room, and he was willing to please her in any way possible, except in giving up his dignity in the game "if Edward hadn't hit me in the head with that last ball"

"Your reflexes should be fast enough to catch it Jasper" Carlisle laughed as he slipped his shoes off his feet "its not Edwards fault you were too busy looking at Alice.

"She was being distracting!" Maria laughed when Alice pulled Jasper up stairs and towards their room, probably wanting some alone time with him so she could find a way to stop his winning. Rosalie and Emmett soon followed suit and went up to their own room, leaving Edward and Mia in the living room to watch a bit of TV. Carlisle made a quick exit upstairs to his own bedroom, leaving Maria standing in the door way with nothing to do.

"Well, I'm bored" she whispered, tossing her coat onto the coat hanger and heading upstairs. Cracking the door of Carlisle's bedroom open a bit she smiled when she saw him sitting on his bed "what are you thinking about?"

"Not so much thinking as looking out at the stars" She crawled onto the bed gently and looked out one of his many windows, laughing when she saw the star covered sky. "We have to go to work in 3 hours"

"Its 5 already?" he nodded without looking away from the window "oh, I guess I should probably go…shower" She was just about to move off of the bed when she found herself pinned to it under Carlisle's body weight, and his mouth against hers. He had always seemed like such a gentlemen, but sometimes emotions did take over. Her body moved up when he snuck a hand under her back, holding her close to him as he deepened the kiss, only to pull away.

"I…I'm sorry" He whispered, backing away a bit "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Scare me?" she laughed, taking hold of his shirt "that was amazing. I've been waiting for something like that since we meet"

"You have?" she nodded as he inched a bit closer to her, touching his nose to hers "then I'm sorry it took so long"

"Stop apologizing Carlisle" she moved a bit more when he placed his hand back under her body "you needed time and I understand that. But if you don't kiss me like that again I really am going to have to go shower. I stink"

His nose grazed her neck, slowly making its way down to her shoulders and taking in her scent "you smell wonderful to me. Like a fresh baseball game"

"Possibly because we just got off the field" she smiled, letting out a bit of her old French accent "opps"

"Born in France I take it?" she nodded "then I really will have to kiss you. The French are known for leaving if their ignored" tilting her head back up to face him he leaned down and pushed his lips up against hers. He nibbled a bit at her bottom lip until she let his tongue slip into her mouth, exploring her by ever inch as his free hand grabbed a tight hold of her pants. He broke the kiss for a second, and without a word asked for permission. When she nodded he kissed her once more as he pulled her pants down to her ankles and let her kick them off.

His hands made their way up her body, pinning her arms to the bed with one hand and giving the other room to explore the rest of her. The free hand managed to sneak its way under her baseball shirt, forcing it over her head and arms, once he let go for a second.

"Gorgeous" Carlisle whispered into her neck, laying butterfly kisses all the way down her collarbone. Her bra soon joined the baseball shirt somewhere on the floor, giving Carlisle access to play with her.

Maria arched her back off of the bed and into Carlisle's chest when he sucked one of her breasts into his mouth while slipping a single finger into her soaking womanhood. "C…Carlisle" she moaned, leaving her eyes open enough to watch as his free hand worked with his Pants before they joined the growing pile of cloths. When he knew she was ready he slipped a second finger into her, and finally a third. She could have exploded there onto his hand if only he hadn't removed the fingers from her.

This was her chance and she was going to take it. Slipping her arms under his shirt she waited for him to look up at her before she pulled it off of his body, leaving only his boxers. Wrapping her arm around his waist she turned over so she was lying on top of him, and she snuck a hand under his boxers. His eyes snapped shut when she took a firm hold of him while pulling his boxers off. She moved her hand up and down his length as they kissed once more, fighting for dominance with their tongues.

His moans were like music to her ears as he came closer and closer to the edge, only to have her let go. A smile creased her face when his eyes opened, and he looked at her with a hint of passion.

It was Carlisle's turn to turn things around. Marias back hit the bed with a strong blow, breaking the legs and forcing the bed onto the ground "way to go" she laughed

"Looks like I'll have to buy a stronger bed next time" Next time was always a good thing to hear when you were in bed with a very hot doctor. Before she could reply he had crashed his lips up against hers in another hot kiss while he positioned himself perfectly, making her jump a bit when he pushed into her. He broke the kiss when he heard her whimper "I'm sorry…" she covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish.

"I haven't had sex in almost 100 years" she whispered "I'm not so use to it anymore"

"You'll have to explain to me after how you did anything after Jane showed up" he laughed softly, kissing her neck in apology when he saw the hurt in her eyes "but for now, I'll shut up"

In one more swift movement she had taken a handful of the bed sheets into her fist, ripping the bed when he sheathed himself in her body. Once she had gotten use to his size inside of her she nodded to him, and he started to ride her gently.

"Oh god" she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed his mouth up against hers once more. Returning the kiss she felt her hands starting to scratch his back a bit, trying to hold onto him as he went harder into her.

"Oh Carlisle" Maria's body shook as the orgasm ran through her body, bring Carlisle over the edge with her. She laughed a bit when he fell into her body, laying his head on her shoulder as he laid one of his hands on her waist. His teeth touched her neck softly, making her cringe when he pulled away.

"Sorry, we need to get to work" he smiled, pointing at the time. It was 7 already and it did take a while to get to work considering how far away from town they were.

"Do I have time for a shower?"

"Of course" he smiled, pulling her up into his arms and leaning down to kiss her "I'll be downstairs when you're ready"

"then I'll just have to hurry up" she laughed, returning the last kiss before he pulled his bathrobe over her shoulders and let her go to the washroom to shower.

PS: Alright people. It's time for you to answer me one simple question. Who do you want Carlisle to choice? Should I bring Esme back so they can have their happily ever after once again, or should Maria stick around and be his new happy ever after.


	13. unwelcome homecoming

Maria and Carlisle had just arrived at work when they were told about a man who had been working on his roof and had fallen down his ladder on the way up. In a quick move Maria had pulled on her doctors coat and made her way into the room the patient had been in, letting Carlisle have a bit more time to get ready as she did the first analysis of the patients wounds.

The first reaction she had when entering the room was to close the door, keeping all the nurses out as the scent of blood hit her nose. It was worse then anything she had ever smelt before, and not because it was a bad smell.

The patient was lying in a single bed in front of her with blood covering half of his body, and smelling like a full field of flowers. "Oh god" she whispered, covering her nose as she backed up into the wall, and the door opened once more.

"Maria?" Carlisle whispered when he saw her backed up against the wall. Realising what was going on her moved to the patient's side quickly and checked on his injuries.

"He's got a deep gash on his head and a few cuts and bruises along the rest of his body" he explained, hoping she was getting everything he was saying. He didn't know what he could do for Maria so he did what he could for the patient in front of him.

"Carlisle…" The scent was finally starting to work its way through Maria's systems. Her control was slowly slipping away as she continued to stand there "Carlisle stop…"

"Maria if you can't handle it leave the room" Carlisle's voice was distant as her head hit the wall, and she moved for the door. She had just touched the handle when another wave of the sweet scent hit her, and she turned on her feet.

"Maria…" if their body's had hit any harder there could have been an earthquake in the hospital. His arms clasped around her chest, holding her back from attacking the man as he continued to bleed. "Maria calm down"

"Let me go" she demanded, kicking and scratching at any part of his body she could find "let me go damn it!"

"I need to heal this man, and you need to calm down" his voice was cold and hard as he opened the door and threw her out gently "now calm down" he whispered, closing the door just as she started to run again, causing her to crash into it.

.

.

.

"Maria?" An hour later Maria looked up at Carlisle with eyes as dark as the night sky. He made his way across the floor as quick as he could, pulling her into his arms as she shook.

"I….I am so sorry Carlisle. I don't know what came over me"

"Your not use to being around so much blood yet" he whispered into her ear, running a soft hand down her arm while he held her close to his body. "it could happen to the best of us on our first time"

"Even you?"

"Almost. It took all my strength to walk out of the room and give the job to another doctor"

"How long ago was this?"

"347 years ago" he whispered so only she could hear him. "He'll be fine now Maria. Let's get you somewhere far away from this room"

"First good thing I've heard since I got here" He lead her away from the now crowded hallway and towards his corner office.

.

.

.

After pulling into the drive thru at the house Edward climbed out of his car just before Emmett pulled up beside him in the jeep, and everyone jumped out.

"No one ever wants to ride with me" he laughed softly

"That's because we get fresh air in Emmett's vehicle" Alice laughed as she climbed out of the back "Come on Mia; let's go put that stuff on Maria's bed.

"You still haven't explained to me why we got her a book of baby names and a new statue"

"I have my reasons" she smiled "now come on"

"I'm coming already" following Alice into the house Mia stopped in her tracks to catch the falling statue from hitting the ground. "Alice what was that!?"

"What are you doing here?" the low growl in her voice told Mia that there was something definitely wrong. She was just about to look up when the door swung open once again, letting Edward and Jasper in. Edward had just stopped beside Alice and looked into the living room.

"Esme" he hissed angrily


	14. Goodbye

There was a loud crash that came from the living room as Carlisle stepped into the house and pulled his coat off. Placing it on the coat hook he looked around the hallway and sighed when he saw no one. Maria had decided it would be a good idea to go hunting when her eyes had gone black in the middle of the hospital, even thought she had eaten the day before.

He bent over a bit and pulled his shoes off of his feet gently, placing them next the to the wall and heading for the living room. The shouting had just started when he turned the corner.

"Carlisle!" Before he knew what had happened Esme had her arms wrapped around his waist, and he was on the floor "I missed you so much"

"Esme get away from him" Edward knew it would be a bad idea to try to pull her away from his adoptive father, but the urge was burning up inside of him even greater when she planted her lips firmly against Carlisle's "you have no right to him Esme!"

"He's my husband" she pouted

"You divorced him" Alice's calm voice cut through the thick air between Esme and Carlisle, and she made her way across the floor only to pull Esme off of Carlisle "And besides, he's already got a new girlfriend"

"Carlisle? You…moved on?"

"What do you expect?" he whispered "you left, and you didn't come back till now. Do I not have a right to move on?"

"But…I only needed some time away from you" her topaz eyes cut through him like a hot knife through butter, and he pulled a bit further back. "Carlisle, I'm back now" she whispered, crawling over to him and onto his lap. The door creaked open just as she leaned up to kiss him and the sound of a bag hitting the floor ran through the room.

"C…Carlisle" The older blond man turned his head just enough to see Marias dark black eyes starting at him "what…what's going on in here?"

"I'm taking my man back" there was a low growl in the back of Esme's throat that made it very clear of what she would do if Maria tried to stop her.

"Excuse me!?" Maria demanded "you're the one who gave him up now back off!"

"Girls calm down!" Carlisle called from his spot on the ground "this is ridicules! Esme you left!"

"And now I've come back"

"It doesn't work that way"

"You gave him up" Maria whispered "you can't just take him back like that!"

"I have every right to my husband!"

"Esme! We're divorced" Carlisle stated calmly, crawling to his feet once more and fixing his shirt "there is no husband and wife in this room other then the kids"

"But…Carlisle"

"You can stay here for now" he whispered "but you'll be in the same room as Mia if you want to go to any room"

"Car…"

"There are not buts Esme. I've moved on and you're not taking that back"

Watching as Carlisle wrapped his arm around Marias shoulders and led her out of the room Esme fell to the floor as the kids left, wishing she could cry.

.

.

.

"Carlisle?" Blond hair flew out of his face when he looked up from his desk to see Esme standing at the door "Can I…talk to you?"

"As long as it doesn't include making claims about still being my wife" he whispered as he placed the book down on top of his desk and leaned back in his chair a bit. "what do you want to speak about?"

"Us I guess" she shrugged, making her way across the cold floor and to chair across from him. She took a quick seat and leaned back a bit "I wanted to explain what happened"

"Esme…"

"Just listen, please"

"Fine" he whispered

"When I left I was furious at you. I hated you for never being around. I had been talking to my ex for a year before I left and he seemed so much like you except without a job to keep him away, so…I left" she whispered "When I got there he was nothing like he seemed. He was nice and everything but…he was no Carlisle"

"What are you trying to say Esme?"

"I made a mistake Carlisle, and so are you" she whispered "you know as well as I do that we're meant to be together. You can't tell me you no longer believe that"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Esme" he whispered, to concentrate on speaking with her to notice someone outside his door. "you left, that made all the difference. I loved you more then anything and you…just left without any warning"

"I didn't know what to say" her eyes travelled down to the ground "you saved me from death, brought me into a life where I had kids to help through their lives…how was I suppose to tell you I was sick of the life Carlisle?"

"How could you be sick of this life esme?"

"Always hiding who we are, what we can do. You're a doctor for god sakes Carlisle and you can't even do everything in your power to save a person, only as much as humanly possible"

"But we're not humans" he whispered

"That's right. We're not. It's unfair that we always have to hide our powers from other people. We can't play baseball unless there's thunder crashing in the sky. We have to drive to town when it would be so much faster for us just to run"

"Esme I am not Aro, or your ex" Carlisle whispered "I wish I was human but I have no possible way of going back. The least I can do is make myself feel human once in a while and I love that feeling"

"But…its not us" she shrugged softly "and you know you're not human no matter what you do" she moved up from her chair and around the desk quickly, stopping in front of him and leaning down a bit "and your new girlfriend? A hand me down from Aro Carlisle?"

"She is nothing like that" he growled, knowing what she was thinking "Maria is amazing…"

"Better then me?"

"Esme…"

"Tell me the truth Carlisle"

Letting out a low sigh he was about to answer her question when they heard a crash outside the room. Jumping to his feet he ran out of the room to find one of his wooden crosses on the floor in pieces. "Maria…"

.

.

.

Throwing a few cloths into a backpack Carlisle had bought her Maria closed her eyes as she zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. Opening the window to his room she crawled out gently and jumped down onto the ground. "Stay here Mia" she whispered

"Where are you going?"

"As far away as I can possibly be from here" she sighed "I can't…I just can't stay here when I know he loves her more"

"That's not true. He doesn't want her back after what she did Maria"

"It's Carlisle, there's always a second and third chance for people in him"

"But right now is your chance"

"I can't do that to him Hun" she smiled weakly "just…stay here alright? You're happier here then you will be back at the volterri"

"Aro will be furious with you. He's tried to get you home so many times and you've always refused"

"I'll take the punishment" she smiled "just…don't let anyone know until I'm far enough away please. Block it from Edward somehow"

"I…ill try" Smiling Maria walked over to her friend and touched he shoulder softly "everything will get easier for you" she smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead softly "bye for now"

"See you later…" with out another thought Maria was gone, and Mia was left standing there with no idea of what had just happened.


	15. suprise

"Look whose come crawling back to us Jane dear" Maria ran a soft hand through her hair as she tried to ignore Aro's comment. "What are you doing back home now dear Maria?"

"I got sick of Carlisle's place" she lied

"Or was it the fact that Esme returned home?" she clenched her fists in anger "I guess Carlisle made his choice"

"I made it for him" she whispered "now just get the stupid punishment over with Aro"

"I'm afraid it is not that easy my dear" with one swift step Aro was standing beside her with a grin that went from ear to ear. "You said no to my requests…what, four times now?"

"Only three" she whispered

"That is still three too many my dear" his ice cold Hands made their way through her hair, pushing it behind her ears as Jane walked up behind him. "Now for the start of your punishment…we need food for tonight"

"Aro…"

"You don't have a choice this time Maria. You're going with Casius and Marcus to collect tonight's dinner"

"This is no funny"

"It's not intended to be my dear" the cold fingers made their way down to her shoulder and touched the soft fabric covering her skin "after that you can get a change of cloths and then we'll talk about the next part of your punishment"

"I have no special powers Aro. How am I supposed to help them collect food? I'm not Mia"

"Speaking of dear Amelia, where is she? Did she not follow you back home? She has never left your side before"

"I told her to stay with the Cullen's. It was better then coming her to be stuck around her ex again"

"Well, no matter. She'll follow you here soon enough. Like I said, she has never left your side before. Now, off you go. Casius is in his room which, I suspect you still know where it is"

"I do"

"Then off you go. And don't forget to report back after dinner. I'll leave a new pair of cloths in your room" rolling her eyes she lowered her head a bit into a bow before straightening her body and leaving the room

.

.

.

"Mia!" Carlisle called upstairs a few hours later "Mia are you up there!?"

"What do you want?" the look on Mia's face told Carlisle she was mad, and it was most likely something he had done

"Maria would not leave without telling you where she's going. I need to know"

"She would also not leave without telling me not to give out that information" the smug look appeared on her face as she stared him down "she doesn't want you to know"

"And just why not?" He was starting to get frustrated with the girl in front of him, and there was no way he was walking away unless he was going to get Maria from where ever she was.

"She said she was making the choice for you. She doesn't want to hurt you Carlisle"

"I made my choice when I started to go out with her. I don't go back on that" his strong hands took hold of each of her arms as gently as he could with the anger starting to rise in his blood "now tell me where she is so I can go get her. Please" it took a second for Mia to think about what to do next, but then she decided it wasn't worth fighting anymore. He was going to find out at some time anyways

"She went back to the volterri"

"She what!?"

"You hear me. If you want her back you'll have to go get her"

"Then I will" without another word he turned on his heal and headed for the living room "Alice, Jasper! Pack your things! We're going on a trip!"

.

.

.

"Maria, what is wrong with you?" Aro always did make it a point on checking in on his people if he hadn't seen them in a while. When he walked into Maria's room he had to take a moment to step back. Instead of the usually happy Maria he was use to, he found something different. She was laying in her bed and she looked, sick.

"I feel, like shit" she whispered, her hand securely over her stomach with a tight grip on the fabric that Aro called clothing. "There's something wrong. My stomach hurts"

Laying a hand on her stomach Aro jumped back a bit when he felt something…kicking his hand. "Maria, have you…done anything with anyone lately?"

"I was dating Carlisle for a while! Of course I was you idiot! Why do you ask!?"

"I think you're…pregnant"

Letting out a painful cry she laid her head back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was never going to hear the end of this from Aro the minute he got over the shock.


	16. Pregnency

Carlisle Cullen had never driven so fast in his life. The buildings and fields past by him like they weren't even there, and even Jasper and Alice were holding onto their seats for dear life, as if they would die.

"Carlisle Can you slow down!?" There was no change in speed as Alice screamed at her adoptive father "Please! You could hit someone and not even know it!" This time when there was a reaction Jasper almost went flying through the window.

"I'm just worried Alice" He whispered, looking down at the wheel weakly "I don't know what he is doing to her…"

Alice touched her fathers arm softly "It's alright" she smiled "She'll be fine. I may not have known her long but I do know that she is very independent. She won't let him control her very easily" she simply smiled at him as he speed up a bit more "and besides, we're only a good hour away if we drove like normal people. With your driving we will be there in a good five minutes"

"I just…I'm worried" he whispered into the wheel, not taking his eyes off of the road "you better be fine Maria…"

"Aro I will not abort this child!" Maria screamed up at her ex husband as he sat on his thrown beside Jane "this is my life I will do as I please with it!"

"I am your king Maria" the man was in front of her before she could even blink, and he had placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing on it tightly as he spoke with her. "You will do as I say"

"I came back fro Carlisle" she growled "so he could have the life he wanted. I refuse to take away the life of his child!" she lost it when Aro threw her down to the ground "Just because you want your own child doesn't mean he has to loss his! I'm not yours anymore Aro! You gave me up for you're Bitch Jane!" this time he smacked her, driving her into the ground as he stood over her.

"Never, speak of your queen that way again" she looked down at the ground weakly, wishing for once in her life she could actually cry "she is my wife and she is none of the names you decide to call her"

"I will not give up my child" she growled "not for anything Aro! You can have your own after Carlisle's is born" she crawled back up to her feet gently and did as much as she could to fix her hair.

"Alright" she raised an eye brown when Aro seemed to agree with her demands "but until the child is born, you're not to leave your room"

"I need to feed Aro"

"I will bring you food" she stepped back a bit "and I will bring what I believe you will need to ensure this child is born properly. Once it is born it will not know anything about its real father"

"No! That is not how it is going to happen Aro! Carlisle has wanted children since he turned 18. You can't take that away from him now!"

"I can do whatever I want" the smile that showed up on his face scared her more then anything "now, go to your room. I will have someone bring you blood in an hour or so"

Nodding her head Maria headed for the door quietly, wishing that Esme had never gone back home, and she had never left Carlisle.


	17. The truth

There was no warning when the doors to Aro's chambers were thrown open, cracking the frame just enough so the top hinge came undone, and the door hung from its last two hinges with a soft creek.

"Where is she!?" Alice Jumped when she heard the anger in Carlisle's voice. This was an emotion she had never heard from her father figure, and she believed she never would hear it. Not even her ability to see the future could prepare her for such a thing. "Where is Maria!?"

"As I recall, she left you" Aro's domineer never changed. He staid the calm, collected man that he always tried to present to his people "And why do you want her back anyways? I hear that Esme went home"

"I asked where she was, not to be bothered by your idiotic questions" A low growl made its way up from the back of his throat, and for the first time in a long time he found himself getting ready to fight if need be "Now either lead me to her, or I will tear this place apart until I find her"

"Carlisle…" Jasper's voice was barely audible behind the blood that was rushing in Carlisle's ears, but it was just enough to catch his attention "Calm down, or she'll be too scared to want to see you"

"Come on" Alice whispered "Aro just…show him where she is. Let him know she's alright"

"but I can't" Aro explained "she's not exactly…alright"

"what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing my dear child. In fact, it was Carlisle here that caused the damage" All three of the Cullen raised a questioning eye brow "apparently Maria does have her own, unique, talent. She has the ability to produce fertile eggs within her body unlike every other female Vampire"

"she's…Pregnant?"

"What else would it be Carlisle?" Aro brushed past his old friend effortlessly "I'll take you too her, but she might not be so…willing to see you" With that said he made his way down the hallways, and Carlisle followed close behind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The heat radiating off of Maria's skin was abnormal for a cold blooded Vampire, and her thrashing was even worse then a new born. Carlisle kneeled down beside her bed quietly and touched her arm, hoping to calm her down a bit. Instead he found himself crawling out of the rubble that use to be her back wall. "Either she's delusional, or she's really pissed at you" The words coming from Jaspers mouth were not helping Carlisle's situation.

For a second time he tried to hold Maria down, but this time her eyes shot open from her sickened sleep, and she pierced the skin of his chest with her nails "Get away from me!" if it had been possible for vampires to cry, he was sure her face would be covered in tears "get the hell away from me!"

"Maria!" He grasped her arms in a tight grip and held her down "You need to calm down. If Aro is right and you are Carrying a child then this is definitely not the best idea for it!"

Instead of listening Maria pulled her arms away from the man in front of her and placed both her hand on her stomach. She looked down weakly, as if making sure nothing had happened to her child while she was sleeping "what are you doing here?" she whispered behind the pain "shouldn't you be with you're wife?"

"You should know as well as I do that she is not my wife Maria" His voice had grown softer since he had seen her, and that was one thing Alice was definitely glad about "And she is no longer welcome in my house. There is however a very empty room waiting for your return"

"it'll have to wait a hell of a lot longer" she whispered "I'm not going back"

"Maria…"

"I won't do it again Carlisle… she'll just keep coming back and in the end you'll choice her over me. I'm use to it but I don't want to have it keep happening to me continuously. When our child is born ill let you see them but…I'm not going back"

"Maria please rethink this…"

"I have already lost Aro, a human husband and now you want me to loss you over and over again!?" He voice got louder with every word "Carlisle I lied to you when we first meet. I told you I didn't know my special ability. I have known for almost 400 years!"

"What are you talking about Maria…"

"Think about it" she whispered "Alice what do you remember of your past. You're human life"

"Nothing" Alice whispered

"Exactly" she laughed "You we're five when your father was killed. You watched it all happen and the doctors told me you were traumatized. You would never heal. I had to leave you in an asylum to see if they could help you. You born half human half vampire just like Rennesme"

"What, what are you saying?" For the first time in her Vampire life Alice was scared "You…you're the reason I don't remember anything?"

"You wouldn't have remembered me even if it had been me who bite you. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance. When Aro had your father killed because of me I had to leave you. I was not going to let you live this life"

"You're my…mother?" Maria nodded "but…why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I couldn't earlier. There was no reason to tell you. You would have just hated me. At least now you'll hate me for a reason. I can't go through losing anymore in my life. Two men I loved more then anything, and a daughter who I never wanted to loss. I can't go back to your home. It's not where I belong anymore"

"You will always belong there Maria"

"No, I won't" she whispered "face it Carlisle, you never lost those feelings for Esme. Don't lie to me just…go get her back…"

"Maria please don't do this" Alice begged "don't leave us like she did. We just let you into the family. We just started to trust that you would stay"

"so did I" she whispered "But Esme belongs there. No me" without another word Maria walked up to her daughter and kissed her forehead sweetly before leaving the room, and Carlisle hit his knees.

"Twice" he whispered to himself "twice in one year…"

"Come on Carlisle'" Alice whispered, taking hold of her Father's shoulder "lets go home" Letting her bring him to his feet Carlisle followed her out of the room weakly.


End file.
